


After all, he had tried

by nuznate



Series: After all, they loved each other [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, POV The Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuznate/pseuds/nuznate
Summary: You wanted to change his fate. You were desperate to find a way, anything at all, to alter his story, but without compromising the ending.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: After all, they loved each other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	After all, he had tried

You had no idea who defined fate, not only yours but for the whole world. If you knew you swore you would kill them.

You watched him died right in front of you but the realisation came to you a bit delay and the acceptance came much more later than that.  
  
You wanted to change his fate. You were desperate to find a way, anything at all, to alter his story, but without compromising the ending.  
  
You spent years trying to figure out how to do that. When you saw Kat living her peaceful life, you thought of him. He could have had that life, too. He could have had so much more.  
  
You lived in guilt. You slept with grief. You breathed with heartache. For years, until you could not go on anymore.  
  
So, you decided to went back. For the hope that the answer you were searching for hiding in the past. Perhaps it didn't have to be him. Perhaps you could find someone else. Or perhaps you could stop it all before you would have to do it in the future.  
  
You reversed back long enough until you thought was the right time. Now when you knew what was going on at the time you knew where to look. Sator was trying to gather the Algorithm. You tried to beat him to it.  
  
You gathered a team, building the whole organisation for just one secret purpose behind it: saving him.  
  
There was one big question that had been bugging you still. Why it had to be him?  
  
The answer came eventually. Suddenly, one day, his profile was presented to you by your team. You were not the one who sought him out. It was as if fate had brought him to you. You were told by your men that there was an undeniable need for his knowledge, for no one at the time knew more than him in this matter. You had tried to avoid using him, tried to find another way. Until at last, you had to admit it. But still, you hoped you could change the outcome.  
  
He was different from the time you had first met him, beautiful still, but a lot younger and much more carefree. His interest showed clearly in his eyes, his hunger visible in the way he looked at you.  
  
You tried to maintain distance from him, despite yourself, for you didn't want him to get more involved. But the more you knew him the more you understood. He was a good match, a good spy, a good soldier. You started to understand the real reason why it had to be him. No one had perfected the entire set of skills like him.  
  
When he decided to follow you, no one could stop that. You found he was much more stubborn than you had thought.  
  
When the time went by, you could not resist him anymore, with the way his eyes lingered on you, the way his touches warm your heart, the way he was clearly, unashamedly in love with you. It released the feelings you had oppressed for so long ever since what felt like a lifetime ago.  
  
Now you had him you were even more desperate to keep him. You still had hope though.  
  
But not for long, when it came to the point that the event felt familiar and you started seeing yourself in it. You knew now that fate had its own way and trying to change it was impossible.  
  
When you finally told him everything that had been left behind, it broke yourself even more than it broke him, because now it meant that you finally accepted his fate at last. You told him that you were sorry, that you had tried and that you loved, loved him so much.  
  
He kissed you as if he was trying to comfort you. It only added up the guilt within yourself. You tried to convey how sorry you were through every bit of yourself and could only hope that he would forgive you.  
  
When everything was over, you found yourself again in the same situation you had once encountered. The loss of him, again, broke you. Now there was no hope for the alternative outcome. No nothing.

You knew your part in this play finally came to an epilogue. There was only one last final act for you to complete for your role.  
  
You found yourself a beautiful, quiet place and a comfortable bed, one hand holding a picture of the man you loved and the other a small silver pill in it.  
  
You kissed your lover for the last time and took the pill.  
  
Now you finally got to join him in the afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I hope this makes sense.  
> Any comments would be appreciated


End file.
